1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for viewing architectural scale models from an eye level perspective.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
One of the problems in normally viewing architectural scale models such as residential housings, commercial buildings, or city layouts is that a person viewing the model looks down on the model from a "birds-eye" or aerial perspective which does not give a realistic view of how the actual building will actually look. The view of a model from "above" does not accurately portray the view of a model at "ground level" and a commercial need exists to enable, for example, a prospective home buyer in a subdivision to view a model of his new house as if he were walking up to it on the sidewalk.
Prior art devices for viewing scale models do not solve this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,734 discloses a device for viewing a simulated article of furniture having the appearance of various types of fabrics superimposed. This device utilizes only one mirror to observe a simulated article design imposed on a plate mirror. Another device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,870 allows a photograph to be reflected against a variety of environments. Other prior art devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,616 disclose a box having a mirror surface disposed at an angle with a viewing slot disposed above the mirror for observing a reflected image.
None of these devices are capable of viewing a three dimensional architectural scale model from the eye level perspective of a normal sized person. There is no readily available apparatus for a person to look at a scale model from an eye level viewpoint thus allowing them to see a true picture of what the building will look like from all sides and at eye level.
Furthermore, it is desirable to have the same viewer function for different scales of architectural models such as scales of 1/4 inches equal 1 foot, 1/8 inch equal 1 foot, etc. In this fashion, such a viewer can be readily adopted to function for different scale settings.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a device for viewing an architectural scale model from an eye level perspective of a normal sized person.
A further objective of this invention is to provide a device which may be adjusted to a variety of different size scale models.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device which is compact and can easily be transported in a briefcase.